


Lighthouses of the Mind

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Early Work, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-04-10
Updated: 1998-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to have seen "The Quill is Mightier..." to get the most out of this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighthouses of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> **AO3 A/N:** This is an example of my very early fanfic. For historical purposes I'm leaving it as it was originally posted, including the summary. Even if a lot of it makes me cringe now.

> The whole fauna of human fantasies, their marine vegetation, drifts and luxuriates in the dimly lit zones of human activity, as though plaiting thick tresses of darkness. Here, too, appear the lighthouses of the mind, with their outward resemblance to less pure symbols. The gateway to mystery swings open at the touch of human weakness and we have entered the realms of darkness. One false step, one slurred syllable together reveal a man's thoughts.  
> \--Louis Aragon

Sometimes temptation almost gets the better of me. Like tonight. Lying here beside the fire, I know I could simply put quill to parchment and they'd do what I wanted. I have to keep telling myself that it's not fair to them to manipulate them that way.

But it's so tempting.

The words have already started to arrange themselves in my head, striving for perfection before being neatly written onto the enchanted parchment. I think Aphrodite would approve. They would make a beautiful pair, their looks and temperaments in striking contrast to one another.

What would Xena say?

She'd give me that look. The one that says that she's disappointed in me, but that she's not going to make an issue of it. Unless I could write it well enough that she'd be bewitched as well by the scene unfolding before her. Of course I could write it that well, I'm a bard. So how would I start?

_Ares couldn't sleep. He was all too aware of Joxer's body less than a foot in front of him. One of the drawbacks to being mortal was the lack of control over his body's impulses. He had thought that sneezes and coughs and hunger were bad, but that was before he had caught sight of Joxer bathing in the river. Now he had yet another automatic physical response to deal with._

Yeah, that was good. Nothing that the scroll will take too literally and the story is heading in the right direction. Except, of course, that I can't write it down. It would be wrong.

It would also be hot. Really hot.

_Not being known for his patience, Ares swore softly under his breath as his dark eyes focused on Joxer's back. His brows came together in an expression of frustration that, oddly, enhanced his appearance. 'To Tartarus with it,' he thought, and carefully inched forward to close the distance between them. 'Now what?" he wondered. If he still had his powers, he would simply have made the other man's clothes disappear._

No, too slow. At this rate I'll fill the scroll up long before they get to the good stuff. Except, of course, that I'm not going to write any of this on the scroll. Really.

What about...

_Ares swore softly under his breath and closed his eyes. He slipped his hand down the front of his too-tight pants and tried to relieve the pressure by shifting his growing erection._

_"Would you like some help with that?"_

_The whispered question came from directly in front of him. His eyes flew open in surprise and he found Joxer watching him from beneath half-closed eyelids, a slight smile curving up the corners of his mouth._

That's better. Now what would they do first? There are times when I wish I had more experience. Not that it would make that much difference right now, since no amount of experience would include being a man. I suppose there are things that a man can do the same as a woman.

_Without waiting for an answer, Joxer reached out and unfastened Ares' pants, slipping one graceful hand in between the supple leather and the overheated skin. With an ease born of experience, he pulled Ares' hard cock free from its confinement. With his other hand he pushed on Ares' shoulder, forcing the former god to lie back on the ground._

Okay, that's just not right. No way can I see Joxer being that aggressive.

Not that it matters because I'm never going to see any of this, other than in my imagination.

Let's try it again, though, just for the sake of argument.

_Ares could see that Joxer was waiting for an answer. Not sure what to say, he simply nodded and unfastened the front of his pants, allowing his erection to spring free from its confinement. Joxer's eyes widened slightly at the size of the organ and Ares felt better than he had since becoming mortal. At least something was going right for him._

_"Come here," he whispered suggestively, stroking his swollen member. He was rewarded by a deep sigh and a rustle of movement as Joxer moved to his side._

Whew! I think I need a cold bath. Or to have my head examined. Why m I bothering to write this in my head; I'm never going to put it down on parchment. And why am I suddenly so fascinated with two men who usually only annoy me?

Gods but Ares is sexy. Especially when he's mortal.

_Ares leaned forward and wrapped his hand around the back of Joxer's neck, gently pulling the warrior into a kiss. A tingle of excitement shot through Ares when their lips met and his cock throbbed impatiently._

Dammit, it's still taking too long. It would almost be worth giving Ares back his powers so that he could make their clothing disappear and speed up the pace. Almost.

_Joxer placed light kisses down Ares' throat and chest, eliciting increasingly louder moans as he drew nearer the center of Ares' arousal. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Joxer licked the droplet of milky fluid as it seeped from the slit in the smooth purple flesh of Ares cock._

_Ares moaned, the sound finding its way directly to the pit of Joxer's stomach and forcing even greater blood flow to his already-painful erection. Without stopping to think, Joxer wrapped his lips around the head of Ares' cock and took as much of it as he could into his mouth. He felt Ares' strong fingers tangle in his hair as Ares let out a moan that was likely to wake the camp._

Wait a minute. When did I switch to Joxer's point of view? Dammit, this just isn't working right. Not that it matters, because I'm **not** going to write it on the scroll. Definitely not.

But I'd better fix that point-of-view shift.

_Ares closed his eyes. His skin tingled as Joxer placed butterfly kisses, starting at Ares' throat and moving down his torso. He couldn't stifle the gasp that was torn from him when he felt Joxer's tongue lap up the droplet of precum that was weeping from the head of his penis. As if deciding that Ares must be pushed to the very limits of his newfound mortal endurance, Joxer wrapped his lips around Ares' blood-engorged sex and took it in._

_The moan felt as though it had been torn from his throat against his will._

_He reached down and tangled his fingers in Joxer's hair, in part to encourage the warrior to continue and in part to find something to anchor him because he felt as though he might drift away in the currents of his passion._

That's much better. Almost done now. I wonder if Aphrodite would back me up? Never mind, I've just got to resist the temptation.

At least the temptation of the parchment.

_The feel of Joxer's warm, wet mouth and tongue enveloping his shaft was enough to drive Ares to distraction. He no longer cared who he awakened, who saw what was happening. All that mattered was that magnificently attentive mouth. Ares opened his eyes to watch what was being done to him._

_Without breaking rhythm, Joxer slipped one hand into his pants, pulling his own erection free and stroking it, gently at first and then gradually more fiercely. The sight of Joxer giving and taking pleasure simultaneously was more than Ares could stand. He felt a molten heat gather at the base of his shaft and explode from him while white sparks flashed in front of his still-open eyes._

Very nice, if I do say so myself. Now where's that quill?

_When Ares awoke in the morning, he realized it had just been a dream._

_A very vivid dream._


End file.
